dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Arale Norimaki
is the main character to Dr. Slump and appears in Dragon Ball . Her seiyū was provided by Mami Koyama in the first anime, and Taeko Kawata in the second. She is a playable character in the Japanese video games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, both for the Nintendo DS. Recently, she was a playable character in the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Arale Norimaki is an android built to look like a little girl. She is known for her naivety, energetic personality, lack of common sense, and unbelievable super strength comparably to that of Superman from DC Comics. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses.http://www.pixelmood.com/drslump.htm She has long blue-purple hair in the manga and original anime series and brown hair in the 1997-1998 anime. Arale Norimaki is a pun on the Japanese word for a small "Senbei". Her creator's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is just a normal human girl. It seems to work, despite her super-human athletic ability. Biography Creation of the famous Senbei Norimaki, she is often posed as Senbei's sister or daughter, depending on who Senbei is conversing to. The Norimaki family only grows from there when Arale and Senbei discover an egg when traveling to the past. The egg hatches into a small winged creature that they named "Gadzilla" or "Gatchan" for short. Senbei gets married to Midori and they have a baby named Turbo. As if the house was not full enough, Gatchan inexplicably split into two separate entities earlier in the series.Dr. Slump manga, vol. 11, page 155. Dr. Slump Dr. Slump is a self-proclaimed gag manga, but it is not a complete joke, however. The series actually has some plot. The entire story is about Arale's humorous exploration of the dynamics of life and the adventures Senbei and his inventions send them on. It is also about Senbei's romantic advances that usually end in failure, until he finally gets married to Midori Yamabuki.Dr. Slump manga, vol. 9, page 15. Resumé Name -'' Norimaki, Arale ''Gender -'' Female ''Address -'' 1 Flying Squirrel Dr., Penguin Village, Gengoro Island, AB5-13 ''Date of Birth -'' 17th of Flying Fish (Age:13) ''Height -'' 1.09 m (3 ft 3 in) ''Weight -'' 31 kg (68 lb) ''Hobbies -'' poop poking ''Profession -'' Robot ''Dislikes -'' None ''Talents- Feminine Allure Best Friend - Gatchan (little cherub-type kids) Appearances in Dragon Ball She first shows up in Dragon Ball when Goku chases General Blue all the way to Peguin Village. She eventually defeats General Blue in two moves before he nearly kills Goku. Arale and Gatchan were also able to ride on the Flying Nimbus, which indicates them as being pure of heart. She appears in Dragon Ball, the Mystical Adventure film of the original Dragon Ball series; appearing on a poster in Gohan's bedroom in Dragon Ball Z, and her face was shown on Wikipedia:Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. It is unknown if she still exists up to GT, but it is highly unlikely since she never made a cameo like all of Goku's other friends he made on his adventures and is likely to have been destroyed when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth and wasn't revived due to being just a robot. This is debatable, however, since Android 8 was seen alive after Earth's destruction and revival. Special abilities Arale Kick She simply runs after the target and does a double flying kick.She uses Arale Kick only in the crossover, Dragon Ball manga, vol. 7, page 159. Earth-Splitter She punches the ground and it splits the planet in half. Headbutt Not the average head butt; once her target is airborne, she can jump up very high and head butt the enemy with very powerful force in the torso. This move usually sends an average person flying hundreds of miles. Kiiiiiiiiin A technique that Arale uses to go very, very fast (about 500 miles per hour maximum). She basically leaps very far, breaking the sound barrier. N'cha Cannon Arale's secret weapon, it is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale has to breath in and yell "N'cha" very loudly. Transformation A "technique" that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego" Ultra-Man, by taking out a flashlight, turning it on, and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" Then changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit and then saying "Schwaaa!" again. Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon A "technique" that Arale uses several times on Senbei as a prank. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and shoots it at the target. She usually wears a kunoichi outfit when performing this "technique" Sources Taken directly from the anime episodes, Mystical Adventure, and manga chapters. Notes and references Norimaki, Arale Norimaki, Arale